A Delightful Coincidence
by arunzax
Summary: Jay, who is secretly gay, has an insane crush for Carlos. Jay looks for an easy way for him and Carlos to be together, because Jay knows Carlos is straight. Jay doesn't want to ruin his reputation as a hot jock, but will do just about anything to have sex with Carlos. Warning: LOTS of Gay sex scenes and uneasy subjects. Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfiction. I do not own Descendants or Disney

Jay sat in his room watching TV. He was all alone because Carlos had gone out to walk Dude (his new dog best friend). Jay was watching some boring sitcom with a pre-recorded laugh track, which he absolutely hated. He then had a great idea. He got out of bed, opened the door and looked into the hallway to make sure nobody was there. He then promptly locked the door and sat on the bed. He picked up the remote and switched to HBO. "Yes" he exclaimed as he saw that there was a movie playing with a sex scene. But, it wasn't just any sex scene. Two extremely muscular bodybuilder started to make out on the screen, both men. Jay was secretly gay, but could not work up the nerve to tell anybody because of his reputation as a jock. As the bodybuilders removed their shirts, Jay reached into his pants and felt his member growing. He unbuckled his belt and took off his pants. His 10-inch penis now stood erect in front of him. One of the men forced his dick into the other man's asshole and Jay began to pump, hard. He didn't like to start out slowly like how they did in porn, he liked to start pumping quick. Within a minute, Jay shot into a tissue. "Wow," he said, "That's a lot more than usual." He sighed. He had a huge crush on Carlos but knew that the little guy was straight. Then, a grin spread out on his face. Jay realized that his idea was not a good one, nor an ethical one. But, he was a dumb jock, he thought, and a jock takes what he wants. He flexed his big thick biceps and got another boner. Jay used to be really overweight, and every since he became toned and muscular, he developed autosexuality, and was attracted to himself. He started flexing his abs and really feeling his jock power start to rise in his dick. He began to pump again, even harder. He felt the cum first start in his balls but he kept pumping harder and harder as he imagined what it would feel like after he got what he deserved. He felt his muscles ripple and arched his back as cum shots straight into the air because he could no longer contain it. He was ready. His plan was set for action.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been a while ... but this stuff still makes me ridiculously horny. I am obsessed with muscles, so that's going to be a focus for this story definitely. I don't own Descendants obviously, or any of these characters.

Jay waited behind the door as Carlos walked into the room. Carlos had just finished working out and sweat glistened on his smooth skin. Jay started removing his clothes and taking out his already erect cock. Carlos began to undress, first revealing his tight six pack and then peeling away his tighty wighties to reveal a beautiful 7-inch cock. But, Jay wanted to corrupt all of Carlos. He sprang from behind the door and pinned Carlos down onto the bed.

"Oh my god, you scared me Jay!" exclaimed Carlos.

Jay laughed and started rubbing his huge cock into Carlos' hole.

"Umm ... Jay are you naked"

"Maybe"

"Jay, I don't really like that"

"How about this"

Suddenly, Jay plunged his entire length into Carlos. Carlos screamed and tears sprung from his eyes. His body shook from intense pain but suddenly he was overcome by severe ecstasy. Jay began to pump his flesh in and out of Carlos as he screamed and protested. Jay approached the end as Carlos was grabbing onto Jay's firm ass and screamed: "JAY YOU ARE A GOD". Suddenly, Jay came deep inside of Carlos and Carlos came all over the bed.

"We are going to have a lot of fun together" whispered Jay into the panting and surprised Carlos' ear.

Sorry that was so short. It made me really horny ;) Email me if you have any questions or just wanna talk about muscle shit broadwayextreme


End file.
